Nectarines
by Movielover50
Summary: Tony can't think straight. There is Pepperony.


**This idea just popped into my head**. **Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Marvel**

* * *

It was one of the usual days for Tony Stark, except not so usual. A usual day for Tony Stark has meetings, tinkering, cheeseburgers, more tinkering, signing papers, and what not. Tony was down in his workshop, and he just couldn't focus on the project in front of him. There were so many things going on in his head, he didn't know what to think.

"Damn!" he threw the screwdriver down on the table and rubbed his face. "I need to clear my head." so he grabbed the keys to his Audi and drove out of the place. He just decided maybe a long car ride can clear his head. 'Maybe I should go on a vacation.' he thought. 'A vacation with Pepper would be nice.' he smiled. 'But she would say, it's not professional to go on a vacation with her boss and...blah bla bla.'

* * *

It was 6:00pm and he was hungry. He had driven for an hour. To where exactly? He has no idea. He looked to see if there were any Burger Kings or at least a gas station so he could grab chips, and a drink. He kept looking, and he found a farmers market. So he pulled over to it, parked, and got out. There were loads of people, at least a couple hundred. All he was seeing was farm food. He saw carrots,potatoes,tomatoes and more on one side. Then he saw a bunch of different fruit on the other side. _perfect._

He saw pears, apples, grapes, and strawberries. 'Isn't Pepper allergic to strawberries or something?' he looked again at them. 'Better not take the chances.' A voice got him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me sir, you look like you can't decided. How about some nectarines?"

"Necta-what?" he turned stand by the pears and approached. She was an older woman. 60 something Tony guessed, short blonde hair, in good shape, and had on a pink flower dress.

She laughed. "You don't know what a nectarine is?"

"Afraid not." he said.

"Well then."she grabbed her knife, cut it to take the pit out, then cut it into squares. she grabbed a toothpick, stuck it in one square and offered it to him. "Try it.I think you'll make up you're mind."

He took it from her and popped it in his mouth. his first thought? 'That is pretty damn good. Where have these been all my life?'

"Well? You like it?" she said.

"Like it? That's an understatement." he chuckled. "I love them!" he smiled at her.

"That's great!"

"I think I found a new favorite fruit." he said smiling.

"Well good, would you like a bag of them?" she asked smiling right back at him.

"Depends." he said. "How many come in a bag?"

"Five." she said.

"Then all take two bags."

"Well that's great." she said. She then proceeded to grab two bags. He paid for them and started to walk away with them then turned back and walk back up to her.

He smiled. "Thank you."

she laughed "Now why are you thanking me a third time?"

"Well honestly I couldn't think straight this help."

"Well I'm glad. And if you need sometime to think, there is this hill just down the road. I go there sometimes around the morning just before the sun rises. It's a peaceful. Maybe it will help you think straight, about that girl." she said.

"Thanks- wait what? What girl?" he questioned.

" Honey, I'm 70. I have seen that look on _many_ boys before. It usually means they are thinking about some girl. Am I right?"

He thought for a second. He did act differently around Pepper lately. He has always cared for her, but he never thought of more. Until now. He smiled at the thought of her.

"Ha. I knew it. You are thinking about some girl. Is she special to you?" she asked.

"More than I ever thought she would be."

"Well go now with your nectarines and tell her boy!"

He thought for a second and got an idea." Na, I got a better idea. Thanks." he then walked away to his Audi, got in, and sped back to his house.

* * *

He stopped at a couple of places before he got back to his place. It was around two in the morning.

"Welcome back sir, you have been gone for almost ten hours. Sleep I suggest?" Jarvis said.

"No, I got and idea."

When he left the farmers market, he realized he had to get a cooler for the nectarines, so he did that and got something else.

* * *

Pepper was sleeping soundly in her apartment when she was woken up by a knock at her door. "The hell?" She sat up and looked over to the clock and it was 4:30am. She sighed. There was only one person to be knocking on her door at this hour. Tony. He was still knocking by the time she opened her door.

"Oh good you're awake." he said.

"Well I was sleeping. Tony why the hell-" he cut her off.

" I want to show you something."

she sighed "Can't it wait until later?"

"Not really."

" I'm going back to bed." she said while closing the door. He stuck his foot in it.

"Tony." She re-opened the door.

"Pepper please?When was the last time I woke you up in the early hours of the morning?"

"Two weeks ago. When you wanted ice cream."

"Oh. I shared it with you. Anyways please? I will actually pay attention at my next meeting." he begged. Pepper tilted her head at him. He is begging. Tony Stark is begging at almost five in the morning. Five in the morning at her door. That's a new one. she sighed.

" Fine. Let me get dressed." she turned and walked back to her room.

"Thank you. Hurry up though."

'What on Earth does he need to show me? This better be good.' She threw on a pair of jeans, and a white tank-top with a red shrug. She walked into her bathroom and just put on a little eyeliner.

Tony was walking around her living room looking at the pictures on her wall. There were a bunch. He stopped when he saw one of them. It looks like it is from a couple of years back. He is in his workshop and so is she. She is smiling at him and he smiling at her. How she got that photo, or who took it he doesn't know. Probably Jarvis. He makes a mental note to check about that later. He hears her walking into the room.

"All ready to go?" he turned around.

"Yeah, just let me get my shoes on." She said while slipping on tennis shoes.

"Cool let's go."

* * *

Tony just kept driving and driving. He was pretty silent the entire car ride. It is already had to ask.

"Tony. Where are you taking me?" she looked over him.

"Here." he said as he parked the car on the grass. Then got out of the car, and she did as well.

"Okay, what is here that you have to show me?" He was getting something out of back of the car.

"That hill. We're going to the top."

"Uh. okay. What is that?" she gestured to the big bag as they were walking towards the hill.

"Well you don't want to sit on grass do you? I don't." He slightly pulled out a blanket. They were walking in silence until they were at the top of the hill.

"Okay. We're here. Now what?" she looked over to him.

"Now." he said pulling out the blanket and laying it down on the grass and sitting on it. "We wait." He patted the spot next to him. She hesitated before sitting down.

"Wait for what exactly?"

"The sun." he said flatly. she opened her mouth to speak, but Tony continued talking. " I couldn't think straight today. Like at all. So I started to drive and I came across a farmers market. And I tried this fruit." He grabbed the bag, and pulled out another bag. From the bag he pulled a nectarine.

"A nectarine?" she questioned.

"You know what this is? That's not the point." He shook his head." The point is I tried this and it was delicious. I could think straight. And the woman who sold these to me told me about this hill. She said it's peaceful." Tony finished speaking and took a bite into the fruit.

"I still don't 'understand why you had to show me." she murmured.

"You want one?" He offered her one.

"Sure." she grabbed it and took a bite. 'This is really juicy.' she thought.

'How do I tell her how I feel? Oh look the sun.' He nudged Pepper and gestured to the sunrise.

"Oh wow. That's beautiful." she said looking at the sunrise and dropped the fruit.

"Yeah." he said looking at her "Beautiful." Then he turned his head back to the sunrise.

She looked at Tony. He looked..different. To anyone else he would just look like he always does. But she knows him better than anyone else. He seems content. Happy. He is just Tony. Her Tony. She smiled.

"Thank taking me here." she said

He turned towards her and smiled. "Thanks for coming with me."

He had to tell her. "Pepper."

"Yes?" she said looking back at the sunrise.

" Um..I..shit." she turned to look at him.

"Tony?" He looked at her. Then he lightly smiled.

"I-I like you." she just blankly stared at him. 'Oh wow.' she thought. ' Tony just doesn't say that. That mean he...that he...' she smiled.

'Oh shit.'he thought and looked away. ' Why can't I just say the 'L' word?'He had to say it. He turned back to her.

"Pepper I- " He was cut off by Pepper grabbing his cheeks and kissing. And basically falling down on to the blanket with her above him. She pulled back and looked down at him.

"I like you too." she said laughing.

He laughed and went to turn them over so he was on top but misjudged how much force he was using to turn over and they started rolling down the hill. Tony tightened his grip on Pepper.

"Oh no." he said.

They kept rolling down in each others arms until they reached the bottom. He ended up on top of her. They looked at each other for a second, then started to laugh. Tony helped Pepper stand up.

"Can we do that kissing thing again?" Tony smiled. She smiled right back at him and kissed him. Tony pulled back. Pepper frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"You taste like nectarines. I like it." she laughed and he silenced that laugh with a kiss.

* * *

**Reviews? Good? Bad? Weird?**


End file.
